Hyrule High (Sophmore Year)
by ShawdowFix
Summary: The Beginning of High school For link and Zelda. They have Multiple adventures as well as lives to live. They both get into this academy as very rare rates. Link because of Athletics and Zelda because of How smart she is. Will Link and Zelda cross paths and will they be able to survive the drama of high school. Stay tuned to find out.
1. Congradulations

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Link looked at his alarm clock. "Damn it already?" I mumbled to myself. "It was a super late night of studying shut up alarm." I slammed his fist on the alarm clock.

There was a light knock on the door. "Bro you need to get up." Aryl Called. "Why the ball was last night cant I get a break and sleep." I called in anger.

"You want to tell Grandpa that you're going to miss your own graduation. Are family reunion?" She called walking out of the room. I sat up from my bed. "Shit she's right it's the ceremony that all of us have worked so hard to be in." I thought to myself.

I headed out the door and down the stairs to the bathroom. "Look who finally decided to wake up?" My Grandmother said. "So you're going to graduate today? Are you excited?" she asked. "There hasn't been someone graduating from this academy in decades you should be proud of yourself Link."

"I guess. I mean I was sleeping Prom was Last night. I can't get a break?" I said Sarcastically. "Just wish there were other students who got excepted to Castle Town University."

"Didn't Shiek and Mido?" She asked. " I was talking about others like that aren't my best friends" I smiled.

"Don't be so naive. You got accepted into the nicest school throughout Hyrule. You should be very proud. We all are at this accomplishment you make are little town look great." She said smiling.

"I suppose your right." I said. "Besides link. It's just an academy it's not like your forced to stay there. If you don't like it you can always come back home and just go to a normal school."

I smiled as she walked out of the room preparing my final bag

The gym lights shined bright on shiek Mido and I, as we three were the ones excepted into going off to school. It was one of the hardest places in the world to get excepted so the fact that all three of us were in this celebration was insane we had no idea that we were good enough.

"Hi as you may know me my name is Link. I attended this school through middle school and freshman year of high school. I was the captain of the football team and had a 4.7 GPA at this school. I was constantly studying and working hard. I sent my application to Castle town academy and University. Due to being a sophomore and the University having an insane acceptance rate they placed me in the academy. I will transfer to the University when I am of age. I was accepted to both and plan on continuing my educational journey and my life. I will miss those who have helped and guided me throughout this experience. I cannot wait to see you all again but hopefully the next time I will have a degree in something or have graduated the academy. All I can do and say is thank you for everything."

I headed back to my seat on the stage as people were applauding. The football players began shouting "Murphy." It was my last name. Then they started calling my full name "Link Jameson Murphy." I stood up again and bowed. The players were not shutting up. Shiek came up to the podium. He began speaking. "Zip." The football players shouted. Sheik's Nickname was Zip because he was one of the running backs. Once he would break someone down he zipped right to the end zone no one could slow him down.

He finished and Mido stepped up. All the basketball players stood up. "Captain." They were shouting. He waved and continued the Ceremony.

"Link Shiek and Mido everyone." The principle announced. "We have a surprise for the school as well." The principle called as he pointed to where the banners were.

The lights shut off in the gym. Some girls screamed some guys whistled. "Let them fly." The principle said on the stage. The banners of the championships of basketball and Football lowered. They showed a video of all of are championship runs and are three interviews. "We wanted these to be ready by the time we had this assembly. Thank you boys for your wonderful athletic ability and Courageous work for school and athletics your coaches and I are proud to call you one of us."

"Good luck at the academy." The Principle said. "We wish you three the best."

There was a massive round of applause for all of us. We headed out the door to be with our families we quickly headed into the cars and headed out of school to the airport. Are bags were packed and are Families said their final good byes. We were swarmed by people that wanted to help us with are things. "Good luck at school my sister said. "I will stay in touch." She said. I smiled. Grandpa and Grandma gave me a hug and said "good luck don't worry about anything financially we have you and your sister covered." They said.

I walked into the airport with shiek and Mido. "Well this is where this shit begins?" shiek said laughing to him self. " Stuck in an over crowded elevator soon to be swarmed by some national security."

We all laughed at his comment. I placed my Bags on the scanner and headed through the metal detector. "Hands Please place them on the scanner." The lady said as she grabbed a scrapper. The light on her screen turned green and she allowed me to leave with my carry on bag. Shiek and Mido shortly followed. "Man Airports blow." Mido said as we headed to the main gate of castle town travels. What gate number is it again?" Shiek called. "Gate 84 D. I said smiling sarcastically. "Ok so its only 5 Gates away because that was gate 89." Shiek said.

We arrived in the gate with plenty of time to kill. The ladies at the front desk called are row number finally. " We were in first class as she started boarding from the back to the front. She scanned all of our tickets. We walked into the Gates entrance and headed to the plane. There was a sign on the door, which read, "_First class members bottom floor main passengers second level." _"Damn two stories." Mido said. We asked the lady how long the flight was. She said "Its just about 3 hours. The reason why there is a two story plane running for a short flight is because there were over books in the system." She added. "That makes a lot of sense." Mido said.

I looked over my shoulder and began to stare out the window. The plane boarded pretty quickly after we were in are seats we waited about 30 minutes for a traffic jam and then we took off heading for the Academy.


	2. Welcome to Hyrule Academy

"Well that was quick I said. I was waking up from a 3-hour nap I took for the flight. "Shiek wake up were landing." He nudged to the left to get into a more comfortable position. "Shiek seriously wake the hell up its time to wake up." His eyes snapped open as he stared off into the distance. "Why?" Mido mumbled he must have heard my controversy. The plane tipping to the left must have made him realize that they had started to descend. "See told you." I said as they both snapped awake.

"_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you to Hyrule castle town international airport. The temperature is a rocket 90 degrees. Its humidity is down to only 15 percent. Its forecast for the week is sunshine. At a tipping point of 111 degrees on Saturday. If you look out left you can see the Beautiful Hyrule castle where The Queen, King and Princess live. Quick fact the castle has been the same since 1200 AH. Referring to the Hero of Time and His timeline of Saving Hyrule. They will want to scan your passports as soon as we land. Thanks again for flying castle town airs. Flight attendants begin decent stages."_

With that the speakers went quite.

The landing itself was all but pleasant as it was windy and made the pilots have to work extra hard to land and maneuver the plane from crashing into others. It took all but 35 minutes to get us fully situated in the gate since the announcement. Not to bad compared to other flights were they have to delay landings because of rain and other problems. We managed to escape the airport and found the shuttle to Castle Town University and academy.

"Zelda I don't think its a good idea for you to be going to school in a public place." The King announced. "But daddy I want to be like all the other kids I am so sick of the castle shouldn't I be aloud to be on my own and experience this land we live in." Zelda said kindly to her father. "Its time for her to experience the world. We cannot keep her piped up in the castle forever you know." The queen mentioned. "I know. I just get nervous at the thought of you attending a public school. What if the world finds out. You will be in danger my dear." The king said shaking his head. "It wont happen dad. You know that. I will be as safe as ever. There are guards all over the place odds are I will be able to enjoy myself and be perfectly safe." She said demanding her father's approval. "Alright fine. You may go." He said

We arrived at the School in awe. We had no idea what to expect. We found a giant castle looking building that was apparently the classrooms and administration. There were two 5 Story buildings. "Man this school could be bigger" Shiek said sarcastically. "I know right." Mido laughed.

"The dorms are on the left and right of us." The driver said. "The administration and classrooms are in the middle." He said. "Head to the Deans office he will help you." The driver said. We exited with all of are stuff. "Thanks!" I shouted as he drove away. We walked towards the main building and walked through. "Hi Welcome to CSA. My names Saria." The Receptionist said. "Hi this is Mido, That's shiek and I am Link." I said smiling. "You don't look old enough to be working here." Mido said. "You look like are age or close anyway."

"Yep. I am only a student. I am a secretary for extra credit. I am the Deans assistant. " She said. " I live in the girls dorm. This helps keep my tuition down so I can go here." She said smiling brightly

"Ah Gotcha." I said.

"The Dean has been waiting for you three why don't I send you in and he can let you have your room keys and what not." She said smiling. She pushed a button on her counter and a light turned on. It went from red to Green. "Ok go on inside he is waiting for you."

We walked in calmly and noticed there was a girl with her father sitting on chairs at the entrance to his office. The girl continued to grab my attention she was extremely pretty, probably the prettiest girl in the world. The girls in the forest were nothing compared to her beauty. " Ah you three must be from the forest." The girl said smiling. "I can tell because you are all shades of green." She smiled. "I have heard good things from there lately that three students got excepted to go here out of rare circumstances." The father added. "Are you three them by chance?" he asked.

I nodded. "Welcome to my Kingdom I hope you are enjoying it." The father added. "Your kingdom?" Shiek asked.

"I am The King of Hyrule and Castle town. Your in my territory my son." He said smiling back at shiek. All of us really didn't know what to say. Mido finally broke the silence. "Its an Honor to meet you. I can tell the other two don't really know what to say." He said smiling. "We get that all the time." The girl sitting next to him said.

"If you don't mind us asking sir." I said hesitantly. "Why are you here?"

"Ah Good question you see my daughter here has just turned sixteen and is of age to come to this school." He said smiling. "She is going to come to this school for this year and years to come." He said.

"I'm Zelda." The Girl said. "Zelda." A Lady called as she walked out of the door. "Well I will see you boys around the campus I am sure." She said smiling. Zelda walked towards the door followed by her father. The Door closed.

"I got dibs." Sheik said looking at Mido and I

"Whatever Shiek I take it you would say something as dumb as that." Mido said smiling sarcastically. "We will see if she likes any of us at all." Mido added back.

Zelda was sitting In the room. "Your sure your ok with boys like that constantly staring at you?" Her father said. "I feel as if that will become old. You don't know if your beauty or actual personality means anything to these shit heads." Her father said whispering.

"I assure she will be fine at my school." The dean said walking in. "No one will bother the princess and if they do she can come and speak to me." He said.

"Thank you Jonathan. I feel as if we could count on you." The king said surprised that the Chairman heard his comment.

"We are proud to except royalty. With that we will treat her as such so if she needs protection we will not deny her that right. It of course her call on the matter.

Zelda began spacing out at this point. "The one with blonde hair was kind of cute. e He

He was quite and didn't make a sound. He was peaceful. I felt as if there was a connection just he didn't know what to say. I would be afraid if I was talking to a princess as well. Maybe he needs to see my true colors. I will try to speak with him and see how that goes." She thought to herself.

She spaced out even more and began staring at the wall and noticed a poster of the sports and championships the school has accomplished.

"Ah admiring the Trophy's are we?" The Dean said. "Are school hasn't one a championship in over 10 years I assure you that we are closer than ever. We just need to find a couple of more pieces and we will be where we want to." He said smiling. "Football just needs a Running back and a Quarterback. The ones we had before got injured and no longer can play." He said smiling at the king.

"Those are cool." Zelda added. "I hope you find the players my dad is really into football aren't you daddy?" She asked looking at the king.

"I would say I am but I would like to focus on the matter at hand. I have her first deposit from the school and your sponsorship money as well. We expect the girl to be treated well and I would like to see this school do well in athletics. Winning season's perhaps." He said smiling handing the dean a check.

"You got it sir." The dean said walking over to his deposit box. "Just promise one thing. You will get some good kids to play for the school." The king smiled.

"Done deal."

Zelda walked out so they could talk and headed back to where she could bring her bags to the dorms for all the girls. "This campus could get bigger she mumbled to herself as she struggled to carry the bags into the room."

"Welcome to Hyrule Academy. My names Saria I am one of the sophomore advisors." She said smiling. I take it you need a room to place all that stuff of yours in." She smiled. "My name is Zelda. Thanks as well."

Saria began registering her name into the system. "Do you have a preference on things?" Saria asked. "Room with a view. Single, Double, High up on the ground level. That kind of thing." Saria said. " Just curious if you had any interest?" She asked. "If not I can place you where ever." She smiled.

"Thanks if you have anything upstairs where I can see out into Hyrule would be cool." I know where close to the lake from here so if there are any rooms aimed towards that it would be cool." She smiled.

"Sure there is double so you will be sharing a room with someone if that's ok?" She asked. "For sure." Zelda nodded. "Ok so just head up the elevator there. Here is your room key you roommates name is Malon. Come back if you have any problems." She smiled.

"Thanks." Zelda said.

Link finally finished his meeting with his advisor and the dean. They continued to speak of football with all three of the boys. They where really pushing link to play as well as Mido and Shiek. It felt like peer pressure.

"You guys have some things to think about." The dean said. "You are the three best players in Hyrule." The dean commented during there meeting. "We could use you to win some banners that this school hasn't seen in a long time." He added.

"Man football this… Football that." The hell Shiek said bringing his bags into the Dorms.

"Hi guys welcome to the sophomore dorms my name is Saria." Saria said looking at Shiek and I. Mido was still getting his stuff up the stairs. "You guys in the system yet?" She asked. "Nope. We just got here from the forest." I said. "We don't really know what where supposed to do." Mido added to my comment walking in the room.

"Saria?" He asked. " No way. You go here it's been forever. How have you been?" He asked. "So you guys are with one another. We have a dorm with a double and a single dorm available." She said. "Mido and Shiek you to are better at the whole roommate thing so I got dibs on the single." I said smiling. "But Link that's no fair." He said. "Hey I am going to be on the football team I am going to need all the sleep I can get before I have to deal with you." Laughing sarcastically at Mido. "Damn you link. That's not very fair if you ask me." He smiled laughing.

"Alright lets vote on this then. " Sheik said. "All in favor of Mido." Mido said I. "All in favor of link." Shiek and I Both said "I". "Ha-ha even Shiek is on my side on this."

"Alright so Mido and Shiek are roommates and Link you have the single on the mixed floor." Saria said. "Here is your keys link. Take that elevator to the 8th floor Mido and shiek take the elevator to the 7th floor."

We headed up the elevator to check out are awesome rooms. "

The boys got off and Shiek said "Link meet us at the Cafeteria in about an hour or so. We are going to get dinner." I nodded as they turned to see the elevator close. It opened slowly to the 8th floor. I Headed down with my clothes and computer and headed into my room.

The dorms were nice and clean. They defiantly had some history but they were well taken care of. They had TVs in each room with a mini fridge and a Microwave. The beds were all ready made for each room. They all had their own styles Saria said mine was Forest green and Water blue color. She wasn't kidding. Shiek and Mido had a room that was Black and White. It was insanely cool the doubles had more to them since they had to make room for more than one kid. They were bigger than normal dorms they had a sitting area. They had a TV connected to the wall.

I was unpacking when kids came and knocked on the door. Just a second. I was expecting Shiek and Mido.

I opened the door. "Hey you must be the new neighbor." a boy said. A couple other guys and girls were with them.

They all went down introducing themselves. "I'm Groose, Ruto, Shade, Pipit, Navi, Fi, Zelda and Karane."

"He is just like you Zelda." Groose said. "Ya I just moved into there is a tradition at this school that everyone introduces themselves or something crazy like that."

"Nice to meet you all I said. You guys can come in. I'm Link." I couldn't take my eyes off the girl named Zelda. I don't know why. I just met the girl and she already distracts me.


	3. Football Tryouts

**CHAPTER THREE (FOOTBALL TRYOUTS)**

I awoke to my alarm in my dorm. "Link. Why the Hell do you have your alarm set for 7:00?" Shiek moaned as he turned In his bed to block out the noise. "Dude the first football meeting is today we should both be there." I said getting out of bed to shut the alarm off. "Go without me." Shiek said. All I could do is laugh at his misery. I walked over to his bed and pulled on his legs. "Dude seriously get out of bed we have a lot of work to do. Also your the dumb shit that decided to sleep on my couch." I said sarcastically. "Its not my fault. He totally was annoying and i needed to get the hell out of there. So thanks." Sheik mumbled.

There was a light knock on the door. I Gave up on shiek to go see who it is. "Mido… What are you doing up this early?" I asked. "usually you don't wake up until like 12 noon. " I smiled.

"I am Trying out for football at this school. Figured I was good for something" He smiled. "Sick all three of us on the same team this will be a lot more enjoyable." Shiek said as he finally decided to hope out of bed.

I headed to the showers after I knew shiek wasn't going to fall back asleep. "Moring Link." Shade said as we passed in the hallway. "Morning bro. You going to football tryouts this morning?" I asked. "Yep I was the running back for my school last year." He smiled. "It will be a good year." He smiled. " See you on the field." I walked away.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCUM. SOME OF YOU ARE THE BEST THIS SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER IN FOOTBALL. I WOULD LIKE TO FIND OUT TODAY WHO IS GOOD ENOUGH AND WHO OF YOU ISNT. THIS SCHOOL HASN'T WON A CHAMPIONSHIP SINCE THE 70'S I WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE THAT THIS YEAR." The Coach shouted.

"OFFENSE ON THE LEFT DEFENSE ON THE RIGHT." He shouted as he blew his whistle.

I headed to the left. Shiek ran next to me along with shade. "Link. Hope you like dealing with gorilla's." Shade said. "Gannon is the Defensive captain. If you know any better you will watch your ass when you play in scrimmage today. They will send the Gorilla at you." Shade warned. "Thanks for the warning."

We began with basic drills and passes. I didn't miss a single throw. Gannon watched my as did everyone else. "Who is this kid?" Gannon asked the offense coordinator. "Link. He is from Forest High. He made it on a football scholarship. I didn't know he was this good." The coach smiled. Gannon grinned and laughed. "We will see how he does with the defense." He smiled as he walked away.

Gannon was a gorilla. He was often called that because he is huge. Most teams hated playing Hyrule academy. He was the reason why. He wouldn't try to but he would injure players left and right. He would slam people to the ground and hit them really hard when he played.

"OFFENSE VERSUS DEFENSE" The coach shouted over his microphone.

Players gathered in a huddle on both sides discussing plays . They all looked over their playbook. "Ryan your quarter back first followed by link." The Coach called.

Ryan finished calling his play. The line and players all got into position as the whistle was blown. Ryan snapped the ball. Gannon was running full speed along with the Corners to blitz. Ryan quickly escaped and rolled out to the left. Gannon hit him before he could throw the ball. "Damn it." He called. "Nice hit Gannon." Gannon nodded and headed back to the huddle. "Link. Your in." The coach called. "Same play."

"I Sent shade in motion to the right as I noticed Gannon lining up to blitz once again. Shiek was set in the back as Mido. I called an audible and made it so Shiek would take out one of the corners. I snapped the ball and noticed the Gorilla. I Saw Him blitzing stepped out of the way to where he fell flat on his face. "OHHHH!" Everyone called. I threw a perfect pass and continued advancing to Mido who caught the ball in the End zone.

I walked back over to the sideline after congratulating Mido on the catch. "Link. Nice Job." Shade said. "No one has ever been able to get Gannon that badly. Especially when there a quarterback." Shade said.

"Really no one at this school or just in general?" I asked feeling proud of myself. "Everyone fails with Gannon." Shade said sarcastically. "First time for everything I said. A Kid by the Name of Groose who was a year older came over. "Nice job Link. You probably just made varsity by doing that." He smiled. " I am the Center. My job is to snap the ball and save your ass from getting Sacked or killed even." Groose said. "Nice job for blocking the defense that time." I called as I tapped his helmet. "Keep it up. Just need about the same amount of time every play. You do that and I will be able to do more of that." I said smiling.

Tryouts ended. I thought I did well as did Gannon and everyone else. "Hey Murphy. Nice job today." Gannon said as he walked by. "That will be the last time I Ever miss so be ready for abuse in practice." Gannon said smiling evilly. Gannon was subbed after that play because he didn't want to hurt anyone and coach didn't want to embarrass him again. I nodded at his comment. "I will be ready for it." I said responding to his smart-ass remark. Gannon shook it off and pushed shiek out of the way as he headed out of the gym.

Malon came over to me. "Link. Zelda was starring at you today in Cheerleading. She was Glaring at you this entire time. I mean it was almost ridiculous how badly she was caught for it." Malon laughed. "I say you should go talk to her and see what's up?" Malon said. "I think it would be cool. She is going to be the captain most likely for the cheerleaders." I nodded "Thanks Malon. I will go see Whats going on."

'MURPHY! GET THE HELL IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The coach shouted through out the gym. The offensive coordinator was sitting in the room as well as the coach. "So your Link." The coach said. "My name is Jack. I am the offensive coordinator for Hyrule. You did very well today. You're the first person in the school since Gannon to make Gannon fall flat on his face. Were astounded." Jack said. "But there is going to be a lot more punishment from are defense. You wont be able to get away like that every time. They're considered the best at what they do for there age." He said.

"On that note. You're starting Varsity. You're the quarterback. Congrats Murphy you have done well." He said smiling.

I walked out of the Gym In good vibes. "How did you do?" Shade asked. "Varsity Quarterback. Starting." I said smiling. "No shit bro. Congrats. Its very rare for Sophomores to be starting good job." I patted him on the back as I walked up the ramp to head back to the dorms to shower. Mido and shiek caught up to me along the way. "Any good news?" I asked. "We made the team. Mido is the full back." Shiek said. "Shiek is the running back." Mido said. "You?" Shiek asked. "Starting quarterback." I said. They were stunned. "Sophmores never start . This school must be desperate for talent." Mido said jokingly. "Good job Murphy." A voice called.


	4. First Meeting

**I have gotten some reviews on some things that i need to fill in. I appreciate the feed back. Chapter 5 will hopefully fill in the blanks. This is a contiuous of the last Chapter. Chapter 5 will be more based on Zelda and Cheerleading Tryouts. See you soon **

**Shadow Fix **

**CHAPTER 4: The first Meeting **

_"Mido Shiek and I have been going to school for about three weeks now. Life has been as good as usual. We have been at practice most of the time. I have started talking along with Groose and Pipit. I have formed a friendship with and around my Center. We have been friends, which are keeping Gannon and his gang of Gorilla apes off my back. There was a new kid on defense that transferred. His home is Demise. Terrifying he has become the new defensive end. Glad I am not on the end of his blows. I love and miss you guys. I will see you soon for the holidays. We have are first tests coming for the year in all my classes. It has been quite a new start for me this year. Can't wait to see you all around the Holidays. Love you all Link. P.S: Are football has its first game coming around Saturday will call you with the score and a hello." _

I clicked the mouse and sent the email. I sent an update email monthly to my Grandma to fill them in on all the excitement. "Link Groose is here." Shiek said standing in the doorway of are Dorm. Shiek Headed and Grabbed his Helmet. "Seriously you guys are reading the plays again. You guys seriously need to get out and breathe other than when you're playing. It's not good for you. Say link there is a party in one of the pent houses up stairs. You should get over the playbook and come relax for a while. You can meet some of the cheerleaders and Demise the new defensive end." Groose said. "He is bigger than Gannon. You should get out." I studied the last play and closed the book. "Alright Groose. I can't stare at that thing forever. It's getting annoying." I smiled. "Do I need to dress at all? Like suit or anything like that."

"Naa" He commented. " What your wearing is fine." He was right. I was fitting in perfectly people where in their football jerseys others were amongst the cheerleaders. "Murphy? Thought you would never get out of your room." Mido laughed. "Thanks Mido. Since when did you decide to call me Murphy since when did that become a thing?" I said. "Coach is the only one. Please don't continue that." I said glaring at him. I walked by. I noticed a crowd of people screaming and shouting. I was curious. I headed closer to the group and Noticed that Demise and Gannon were wrestling.

A couple of Cheerleaders walked by. "Malon?" I asked. " Why do you have sheik's jersey?" I asked confused. "I'm his girlfriend remember I where is home Jersey ever day before. I bring you luck." She smiled.

I couldn't argue. Malon had quite the attitude and we needed as much luck as we could get. Are week one game was not easy. It was against Liberty High. They were always good. "Well it looks good on you. " I finally said in response. She smiled "Thanks link."

I walked over to the bar the man asked me "What do you need?" I just asked for a coke. "Coming right up." I was sitting at the bar waiting for someone to come up to me. Shade finally noticed. "Link you actually made it out of your room. I am surprised. They said you would never." Shade laughed. "So this is the party scene egh?" I asked ignoring his smartass comment. "Yep this is the football players pent house there are about 15 of us living on this floor and upstairs."

"It's a nice place." I said. "You should try to get a room here There all singles and there are a few left over. I am sure Mido and Sheik wouldn't mind it either." Shade said.

"You think were gonna win tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think we have a pretty good shot as anyone." He commented. "Liberty is one of the best teams. Its kinda harsh that they made us have the toughest schedule." Shade said bummed. "But make the most of this Link. Trust me you wont regret it." Shade added as he walked back to the commotion of Gannon and Demise.

I walked out of the room and On to the deck. There were cheerleaders and other players that smiled as I walked by. "Captain." Derek said as I passed.

" Derek." I said.

I headed father onto the deck to the edge and looked at the city below as people and cars drove to and from. I just kept looking on the edge. The nightlife of the city was fantastic.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" a female voice said. "I can't get enough of it."

"Who?" I turned around and noticed a girl with blonde and Brown hair. I paused I couldn't really manage to say anything.

"Zelda. My name is Zelda. I am the Captain of the cheerleaders. You must be the new Quarter back everyone is ecstatic to watch." She smiled.

I finally had the courage to say something. "Link… My name is Link." I said turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry you caught me off guard."

" No worries link. Well I cant wait to see you play you guys have been working really hard." She said. "So where are you from?" She asked speaking up, as the music got louder. "THE FOREST." I practically had to shout in order for her to here me.

"Hey lets head inside its quite." She said getting closer to me.

We walked back and sat down on the couch and talked for the next three hours not really paying attention to anyone else.

We talked about basic and crazy things. We hadn't really talked before I mean I met her the first day but we haven't been able to talk. "Thanks Zelda. Tonight would have been a lot more boring without you." Ill text you she handed me her number as I walked down to the elevator.

I pushed the button when suddenly someone on the shoulder bumped me. "Link…. How goes it?" Groose said. "So when did Zelda become the cheerleading captain?" I asked. We have been in school for like a 3 weeks now?"

"She tried out and the captain was stepping down. She asked if she could do it is what I heard. All the other girls were cool with it?" Groose almost questioned my comment.

"Why? " He hesitated. "I was just curious I mean I am one of the captains for the team. Just was curious what her story was." I said.

I headed into the Elevator Mido and Shiek noticed I was leaving and followed promptly.

"Dude that party was sick." Mido said "Cant believe we all have are first game. September is flying by."

"I know right. Link you got this right?" Sheik asked. "You know the plays guys." I said back to him. They both nodded. I got off the floor above there's and proceeded to my room to sleep. "Tomorrow is going to be chaos's.


	5. Cheerleading Tryout's

**Chapter 5 :Cheerleading Tryouts**

Zelda awoke that morning Nervous and Reckless. She headed down stairs unaware to what she really got herself into. Not only has she been arguing with Navi and Malon all week on who will be captain since the previous one-stepped down.

"Who else is a cheerleader?" Zelda called. "Oh there's that bitch Ruto. She will most likely be captain. Everyone loves her. She is so fake." Malon said almost spitting at her name.

"We will see." Zelda said .

They headed to the Gym. Football tryouts were this morning. "Did you guys here?" Felicia said. "Link is the Varsity starting quarterback. All those kids from also are on the team. Shiek and Mido I think there names are." She smiled as she walked by.

"Who was that?" Zelda asked.

"That was just Felicia she is like queen know it all around here. She knows every single detail." Malon said shaking her head. "That's pretty nuts that a first year is the starter that hasn't happened since the 50's." Malon said.

"Crazy." Zelda said.

They headed to Tryouts both expecting what ever. They all went down the line doing a routine that was asked for. "Zelda Marie Bell." The coach Called.

"Wish me luck." She said looking over at an exhausted Malon. Malon finished her routine about 3 minutes earlier.

Zelda finished her routine barely breaking a sweat. The coach said "Thank you. The door is on the left." Zelda headed out of the room.

Zelda headed into the back room and waited for the tryouts to finish. It took about another 3 hours and results were posted in the back. Ruto and Malon were already hovering over the Results before anyone else.

Zelda followed the list down to her name. "Zelda Marie Bell" She read almost to nervous to want to know. She continued reading on the page. Looked farther left and noticed a star on her name.

Malon looked at her and gave her a hug. "Zelda that means you have been nominated to be a captain. You made the team."

Zelda was shocked and was curious as to why the coach would make her Captain of all the Teammates. She headed to the Locker room to talk to the coach.

"Congrats on making the team Bell." The coach called. "The ones who made it are going to meet and vote on a captain in about 10 minutes. Your good enough Zelda." The coach said smiling.

The New team gathered and the coach explained the situation.

"CONGRADULATIONS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU." She shouted so everyone could hear. "WE HAVE A SITUATION THAT I AM SURE YOU ALL KNOW. WE DON'T HAVE A CAPTAIN. I WOULD LIKE THE THREE GIRLS I HAVE SELECTED TO COME FORWARD SO THE GIRLS CAN DECIDE ON WHO IS GOOD ENOUGH." The coach said.

"ALSO IF YOU ALL WERE CURIOUS. I AM THE COACH OF THE CHEERLEADING TEAM. MY NAME IS IMPA." Coach shouted. "I HAVE WON MULTIPLE AWARDS FOR THIS SCHOOL AND I INTEND ON EXTENDING MY DRIVE TOWARDS ANOTHER ONE."

Zelda Ruto and a girl Name Stephanie came and stood in the middle of the girls.

"ALRIGHT THESE GIRLS SHOWED OUTSTANDING SKILL AND ALL HAVE POTENTIAL OF CAPTAIN WRITTEN IN THERE NAME." Impa called. "YOUR TURN TO DECIDED WHO IS CAPTAIN. STAND BEHIND THE ONE YOU THINK SHOULD BE CAPTAIN." Impa said.

A couple of girls instantly walked over to where Ruto was and stood behind her. Malon and Felecia Walked behind Zelda to make Zelda and Ruto even. There were three girls. Remaining.

Two girls went and stood behind Stephanie. "Alright Ren." Impa called. "Looks like you are the last one. Who do you think should be captain?" Impa asked.

"I think. Hmmm… I think Zelda should be captain." She finally said. "I saw her tryout she is better than the other two girls standing here." Ren finally said.

"Thanks Ren." Zelda called.

Zelda awoke from the dream. She realized that she was dreaming of Cheerleading tryouts and how unsuspected she really was to become captain Ren sort of took her off guard..

Zelda opened Her eyes. She turned her phone screen on so it would show what time it is." "Its already 6:45." She mumbled to herself and looked at her phone again as it vibrated.

_I never got to say congratulations on becoming Captain for Cheerleading. _It was from an unknown number.

_Who is this? _She responded.

_My bad its Link. I forgot I didn't give you my number lol. Congrats on Cheerleading._

_Good luck today in football today I will be at Liberty cheering you on. _ Zelda said as she placed her phone back down.

I smiled at the phone when I got the response.

_Can't wait to play tonight. Hope you guys are ready. _I sent back.

Zelda stared not sure what to say. Link was so nice. She never really knew anyone like him before.

"He was just so humble and always willing to talk to people. He also was one of the most popular in the school. Being the quarter back has its advantages." She thought to herself.

_So you want to grab Dinner after the game tonight?" _ I finally had the Nerve to ask her out.

_Sure. I wouldn't mind going at all. _Zelda finally responding.


End file.
